Mama Lion (Redone)
by Angel438
Summary: One of my favourite scenes is the scene where Jordan is upset that TC got his bike back, so this is my take on it, so some of the lines may be different, but I think it would have been funny if they had this discussion in the ER.


**Mama Lion**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Night Shift or any of the characters._

 _One of my favourite scenes is the scene where Jordan is upset that TC got his bike back, so this is my take on it, so some of the lines may be different, but I think it would have been funny if they had this discussion in the ER._

The events of the day happened, from TC and Topher talking about the bike and Topher's wife about him going to Dubai, and Jordan and Krista picking up the man who had a motorcycle accident and going to a vets clinic to help him.

When Jordan and Krista got the patient back to the ER she noticed the bike in the parking lot and she was upset that he brought it back, especially when they were supposed to discuss it before he got it back, she tells him that they will talk about, but right now they both have patients to deal with.

After everything has cooled down in the ER and everyone's patients are recovering, TC and Topher are discussing what he is going to tell his wife, TC tells him " you just need to rip the bandaid off " to which Topher replies " no, you have to ease it off and be more gentle so you don't cause more pain ", they both see Jordan and Topher says " looks like you bandaid is firmly in place " and looking worried TC replies " yeah, she does not look happy", " yeah, well I'm with Jordan on this one" Topher says.

Walking up to Jordan, Topher gives her a hug and goes to do a bit of paperwork, the rest of the ER staff are around the ER preparing for end of shift and TC walks up to Jordan and asks how her patient is doing. Jordan looks at him and says " my motorcycle guy pulled through ", " yeah thanks to you " TC says, Jordan again looks at him " I'm more concerned about this motorcycle guy".

Trying to stay in control Jordan says " I am not trying to change who you are, I just don't want anything to happen to you ", making TC reply " nothing is going to happen to me ", at this point Kenny, Krista, Topher, Drew, Gwen, Paul, Micheal and the rest of the night shift staff are gathering around and listening to the couple while they have this discussion. Back to Jordan who's says in reply to what TC said " you don't know what could happen, you can say that just like other but then bam something bad has happened ", looking at Jordan calmly TC says " I love that bike, I love how the bike makes me feel when I ride it, I love working on my bike, but I love you more, so I can compromise and I will just ride it on the weekends ", and hearing this the women make shocked noises while the men " ooh " at what he just said. Jordan standing up says " this isn't about the bike ", nodding yes the women understand what she means, the men are just smirking cause TC is in trouble, looking shocked TC replies " I thought this was about the bike "

Getting upset Jordan tells him " no it's about responsibility, I have our child growing inside of me, and its changing me, I thought it was just going to be physical but I am finding out it is way more, (TC saying " yeah I can see that ") all these hormones are raging inside of me and being out there today with that young man, and I just felt like this mama lion " she's says with a clawed hand gesture, TC replies making fun of way "mama lion", " don't you dare make fun of me" Jordan replies, the ER staff finding this funny, not because Jordan is upset but because she can still tell him off when he is making fun of her. TC quickly says " no sorry, I won't ", Kenny and Topher are praising Jordan for telling TC who is boss, Jordan continues " I saw this young man out there today, saw his boyish face and I thought about his mother and then how I was going to be a mother, and it all just kicked in" and whilst still upset she gets a little angry when saying " I hate that bike, but I don't want you to get rid of it if you don't want to, but I want you to want to get rid of it and because I asked you to " looking a bit confused TC asks " so you want me to get rid of the bike " everyone took a step back and looked at TC as if he was stupid, Jordan getting more upset said " no, are you even listening to me", TC quickly replies " yeah no, it's...a good...idea, yeah ". By now the Shift has ended so some of the staff has left leaving Kenny, Topher, Krista, Gwen, Paul, Micheal and Drew who are all still either chuckling about what is happening, shocked or just totally lost, Topher though kind of understands TC's problem as he has already been through the whole pregnant partner thing.

Reading it's time to go home still upset and her hand over her face, Jordan says " let's just go home ", TC replies unsure of what to say " yeah...ok ". " I left my car at the animal hospital " Jordan say while crying and putting her hands over her eyes, this makes the rest of the night shift staff leave them alone as Jordan wouldn't want them to see her like that. In a joking many TC says " we can take my bike " with her hands still over her eyes she replies " your not funny ", whilst chuckling abit TC, lovingly puts his hands on the sides of her face and says " I'll call a cab " and with love in her eyes Jordan looks at him and says " you will? " he replies " mhmm " she says " really " he goes " yeah " again she asks " you will? " to which he replies again " yeah ", TC then kisses her on the forehead and pulls her in for a hug whilst Jordan says " thank you " twice and rests her head on his shoulder, Kenny, Topher, Gwen, Krista, Micheal, Drew and Paul look at them with amazement but also love and happiness because to the staff of the night shift they are all family, even when they make fun of each other or argue with each other, they still stick by each other.

TC got to keep his bike, much to Jordan's disapproval, but like she said she doesn't want to change him.

 _Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Sorry if any of the grammar or spelling was wrong, I'm not very good at them._


End file.
